Death and Sin's pillow talk
by DarkflamesAsh
Summary: A series of conversations between Sin and Death over the centuries. Enjoy the fluffiness. Anything not marked as DeathXSin can be taken as anyone speaking. Sin is my OC.


OK, so no physical description just simple dialogue. Enjoy the banter. Some parts may give you cavities with the sweetness.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because you ignore me."

"I don't ignore you."

"Yes, you do."

"When do I ignore you?"

"All the time."

"I'm not ignoring you now."

"But you do the rest of the time."

"So do a lot of people. But I don't hate you."

"Really?"

"No, I love you very much."

"How much?"

"This much."

"That's not much."

"That's alot for me."

"You're such a liar."

"Yeah, ok, so it isn't alot, but I still care about you."

"I care about kittens, but that doesn't mean I don't hate them."

"I think it does actually."

"See, I knew you hated me."

"Why, because I'm willing to disagree with you?"

"Exactly, if you loved me you would agree with me."

"Even when you're wrong?"

"Especially then."

"Wow."

"What wow? I just want to know that you love me more than anything else in the world."

"You don't find that odd?"

"Not at all."

DeathXSin

"Why are you with me?"

"Because I love you."

"No, but you could have anyone."

"Yes, and I choose you. I still chose you."

"You are so beautiful, and I'm..."

"You're amazing, handsome, distinguished, loving, and..."

"Old?"

"You're not that much older than me."

"But I'm old enough."

"Old enough for what?"

"Old enough to...you know..."

"Let's pretend I don't."

"I could get Erectile dysfunction, ok? What then?"

"You're worried your dick's gonna stop working and I'll leave you?"

"Well, maybe."

"You really think I'm only with you for the sex? Not that it's not amazingly mind blowing."

"Well, you do have the most robust sexual appetitte of anyone alive."

"Hello, Lust. It happens, but sweety I love you. If your dick stops working I'll make do."

"No you won't. I'll kill anyone you touch. I'm serious."

"Sweetie, I meant I'll take care of myself, I don't need sex all the time. I can finish anything I start if you can't."

"Oh, that's good. So I'm just a dildo?"

"No, you're my OTL."

"OTL?"

"One True Love."

"You're full of crap. You were with Lucifer before me."

"I wasn't with him. I followed him, but I wasn't with him."

"What?"

"Everyone assumed we were together, but Lucy and I never hooked up."

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucifer. He liked to brag that he was my favorite, but I never did anything with him. After all, You had me when you took Abel's soul."

"Isn't the saying 'You had me at Hello?'"

"But you never said hello to me. You just stared at me and then dissapeared, remember? You didn't reappear to chastise me until a month later. And you still didn't say hello."

"I remember. I didn't know what to do. You were so amazing. You made me want to do so many things at once, I had to get out of there."

"Why, did I short circuit your brain?"

"Don't act so cocky."

"You love it when I'm cocky."

"No, I don't."

"Stop lieing."

"You have such an inflated ego."

"Well, so do you."

"Ah, Hello, I'm Death?"

"Yeah, and I can make a man want to fuck the ground."

"You know, that was funny when you did that to that guy, what was his name?"

"You mean, the one with long blond hair?"

"Yeah traveled with a guy with black hair, had accents from New Orleans."

"Yeah, I remember."

"..."

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"Snuggling."

"Snuggling?"

"Yes, I'm not allowed to cuddle with my loved one?"

"I thought you didn't do cuddling?"

"I don't. Except for you."

"What are you listening for?"

"Heartbeat."

"Do I have one?"

"No, but I can hear your lungs filling and emptying."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can. It's nice. Makes me feel at home."

"You consider home to be snuggled up next to Death, listening to me breath."

"Yep. Because it was home for me for so long."

"Welcome home."

"I'm home."

DeathXSin

"Finally."

"Finally."

"A night all to ourselves."

"No screaming child."

"No floods to make."

"No sins to create."

"Just us."

"All night."

"Yep."

"You want to...?"

"Actually, to be honest...no."

"What?"

"Well, can't we just cuddle?"

"You, Sin, want to cuddle?"

"What I can't want to cuddle?"

"Well, of course you can, but I never thought..."

"Look, we're getting older. My sexual appetite is shrinking."

"No, I'm getting older. You're getting sexier."

"Death, are you really complaining?"

"No, it's just I always thought I'd have to be the one to cancel on sex."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll let you cancel next time."

"Thank you."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'll be mad at you."

"You'll be mad either way."

"How about because if you do I'll give you lots of kisses?"

DeathXSin

"What have you done?"

"I've steeped the world in sin."

"Do you know what I've been told to do?"

"Destroy the world."

"You managed to make every single person on earth sin."

"Everyone except, Noah. And his family."

"Well, yes, besides them."

"Yes, so what's your point? That is my purpose. To make people sin."

"Yes, but one at a time. Not the entire world."

"Oh, but he wouldn't have ordered you here if it wasn't the whole world."

"You wanted me to come here?"

"Oh, yes."

"You sentenced almost the entire world to death just to get me here?"

"Yes. I wanted to see you again."

"So, you sentence the world to death just to get my attention?"

"Yes."

"You enthrall me."

"As do you, me."

DeathXSin

"You caused murder."

"And you collected from it."

"I should kill you now. You've corrupted this entire planet, becasue of this. Murder would never have entered their mind, if it weren't for you."

"Is that meant to frighten me, Death? I am Sin. You don't scare me anymore than humans scare you."

"You lie. You've fallen to the ground twice now, just from my stare."

"That is not fear."

"Oh, then stand up."

"I can't."

"Because you're frightened."

"Because my knees have gone weak. You have this effect on me. I can't explain it."

"You lie."

"And I would lie to you, because?"

"Because you don't want to admit you're frightened."

"Come here."

"Ow! That was an expensive tie."

"You shouldn't wear ties. Makes it easier for people to choke you."

"Yes, because so many people use my tie as leverage to sta-"

"..."

"..."

"I told you I'm not frightened of you..."

"Clearly. Shouldn't you be dead? I mean, we just touched, sort of."

"We'll just have to explore that more, now won't we?"

"You want to kiss me, again?"

"I told you. I don't know how to explain it. All I know is, I want to do many things to you and with you."

"I should go."

"But why?"

"Because I am Death, and you're the seven deadly sins. I am so much older than you and you are the opposite of what I am. You are an act of life. And because if I stay I'll do things, I certainly shouldn't do."

"I don't care."

Ok, so quick explanation. This is Death and my OC Sin talking in most of these. IN ones that aren't labeled, put whoever you want there. And yes Death and Sin do have a kid, but I haven't gotten around to figuring out that story arc, and yes they reference Lestat and Louie from Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles. I just thought I ought to focus a little more on the love aspect of their relationship, because while I haven't finished writing the story, I have a feeling I'll be focusing more on the physical side, and how they are both drawn to each other physically despite how they look in certain times.


End file.
